Role-playing page for pg. 124!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg. 124! 40 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago I thought today I would share with you all a quote from my day to day calendar. "Set the bar low. Then sit back and watch people trip over it!" - Grumpy Catt Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Wise words to live by...wise words. X3 3 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago I like that. It seems like very good life advice. 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "trip over it" ..legit. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago ( Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 Here we are! Sorry for the wait! ;w; I would've reposted on the other page but it had three days left and I didn't the rp to suddenly close again after just a few days. Let's get back at it shall we! ) The Fox: " Well, let's see... " Malemi sat up with stretch of his claws. " The first rumor I heard was that Orin was planning to usurp Khoros. You never saw Khoros did you? Ah, well. Doesn't matter now. " He licked his teeth. " Point is, Orin was his guard of sorts, keeping every beast in check and making sure they followed Khoros's law. He seemed displeased with the whole affair, so many thought he'd gut Khoros and take over Through. Heh... " The cat laughed softly. " Guess I beat him to it. " A sniff. " Anyways, I heard another rumor, that Orin had seen something. I don't know everything about it, but apparently the Orin we know was not the same Orin Through knew. He was...more solitary...more maniacal...bloodsick.... " The word bloodsick was spoken with a air of disgust and avoidance. " I wasn't in Through when the change supposedly happened, so I can't say much more on that. I think the last real rumor that I can think of is that Orin may have been owned at some point...Maybe even now. " Malemi looked to Emerson. " Some think that he's hiding something or someone who controls him, like he controls Callum. It's sounds far fetched though. The only creature that comes close is Kei, but she is merely his greater, nothing more. " He snorted. " That's all there is to say. There are others, but those three are whispered all throughout Through. " Hyde Without A Jekyll: Sterling took in the rumors quietly, turning them over in his head. "Khoros, Kei, and Errack," he studied the window for a moment, "do they have similar rumors floating around Through?" A plan was beginning to formulate in his mind, they would need to speak with Callum again. The Fox: " Yes. At least Kei And Errack did. Errack is a saint among Through. Beasts like to talk about his time before serving under Khoros and hoped that he would run off Orin at some point. It's said that he always bested Orin in combat and that's why they never interact. " Malemi thought for a bit regarding Kei, fur fluffed in quiet fear. " Kei... Kei is not spoken of lightly. She's...she's a monster, a-a soul hunter... She is thought to rival the Ancients in power...t-that's why she remains hidden in Through...and w-w-when she comes out to hunt.......H-have merc-c-cy...! " He shook his fur with a whimper. " I don't want to talk about her anymore... " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ((Hyde without a Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited At Malemi's whimper, Emerson turned back to look at the shaken cat. Sterling was willing to bet something had happened between Kei and Malemi but he opted not to press it further. He nodded in silent understanding at the cat's request and left it hang in the air for a moment. "Any rumors about Errack having been owned, because that feather brain in a cage would be a sight to see!" A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago " I wish. " A weak chuckle came from the cat. " It would explain how he even tolerated Khoros. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((iiCountess_Magna The other page timed out, so I've reposted our roleplay here. It's Helen's turn.)) iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago "I'm familiar with that. My brother and I used to do some experiments in the kitchen,and then we lost a house." she laughed softly. "isn't that pretty." "sure. I'd uh...come here sometime." Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 3 days ago "We very nearly lost the kitchen once," Lewis admitted. "Sorry to hear about your house, though," he sympathized. "There are three meals a day here at the Society--breakfast, luncheon, and dinner--and often afternoon tea as well. Feel free to eat them wherever you like. Most lodgers take their meals here or in the dining hall, though some simply take them to their rooms. I'm fond of having tea in the garden, myself." He proceeded to show Alexandra the nearby dining hall, as well as the infirmary, which wasn't far from the garden. "We do have our own medical staff, thankfully. Dr. Henry Jekyll II--just call him 'Hen', no relation to our co-founder--is frequently on staff here, as is Dr. Alano de Lezo. If there's a real emergency, I'll be in here, too, just to help, but they're the regular doctors." They also toured the upstairs laboratories, the library, and the observatory. Lastly, they came to the roof. "This is a rather peaceful spot, and good if you just want to get some air without leaving the Society proper. That said, 'tis a bit chilly today to be outside." They returned to the warmth of the Society's interior. "I do believe that's it for the tour," said Lewis with a smile. "All that remains is to get you situated. Helen Jekyll, our day manager, can help you find a room and get settled in. Just a moment." He left and went down a hallway, then returned shortly with Helen. "Helen Jekyll, Alexandra Jekyll. Alexandra, Helen," he introduced them. iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 9 hours ago "hello...N-nice to meet you." she said nervously,smiling at Helen. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (okay!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “The same goes for you, Miss Alexandra,” returned Helen with a dip of her head and a warm smile, “I take it you’re in need of a room to stay in?” 2 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I guess so." she replied to Helen, beaming nervously. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago “In that case, if you’ll please follow me,” Helen gestured for her to come along as she began making her way down one of the hallways. “Dr. Weir informed me that you’re a Neoalchemist, so I figured you’d be most happy near our lab and chemical store room,” She explained, before looking back to Alexandra, “Does that sound suitable to you?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis bade the two of them goodbye and took his leave. ((iiCountess_Magna )) 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She returned him a thankful smile before following Helen. 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Most suitable." She replied back with a grateful smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago “Wonderful!” She continued leading the way. “I do hope you’ll enjoy yourself here. Though a bit quirky, both the Society and its inhabitants are absolutely lovely—And they should make an effort to have you feeling right at home.” 2 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "By how much ever time I've spent here, I won't be surprised." She replied back,as a compliment. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago Helen smiled at the comment and stopped in front of a door in the hallway. “Ah, well... this one shall be yours.” “The labs are just down that way and to the right,” She directed, sweeping a hand, “And if you head that way, you’ll find yourself in the main entrance again.” She returned her gaze to Alexandra. “Do you have any questions? Anything I can get you?” 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She silently nodded, signifying she needed nothing. "Thank you,for the info." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((A Continuation of the Back-Alley Rp!)) She shuddered, unable to keep from trembling as she recalled the dozens of time she had lashed out at Catt. How could anyone keeping an eye on the Hatter possibly overlook all of that? Surely it wouldn't go unpunished? "I... d-don't wanna talk a-about t-this a-anymore.." ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Then we shan't," agreed Lewis. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked genially. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Uh...” She broke away from his gaze, looking about the room, searching for a new topic. Her eyes lingered on the doorway before she turned to Lewis again. “Do you think I’ll get visitors...?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I would imagine so. Elaina, I should think. And I know Alice considers you a friend. Others may come as well. You know how the Society is--it won't be long till the rumors make the rounds and the lodgers know you're in here." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She frowned deeply, her brow crinkling. “Do you think if I pretend to be asleep often enough, they’ll stop coming?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A laugh. "I...can't say what will or won't dissuade them. But you could certainly have some time to yourself if you desired. Just say you're tired, and that should do it." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Just then, Catt returned carrying a small tray with hot soup and a warm bun set elegantly on clean china. Next to the food was a mug of hot chocolate, and a small glass of what appeared to be mead, both were steaming with heat. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Helen Jekyll •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela was about to make a comment about how she wanted all the time to be time to herself, or perhaps on how Lodgers were terrible at noticing social cues like that when Catt stepped back into the infirmary. “Oh, Catt...” She perked up, eyeing the food on the tray. “Is... all of that for Lewis?” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited A soft sigh. “I suppose I shall wait. Perhaps when she returns from her trip, things won’t be so... tense.” She opened the ring box as she spoke, falling silent at the sight of the gift. It was a shimmering silver band, decorated with minute and delicate engravings, all centered around a small moonstone. “It’s... Oh, wow...” Helen pulled out the ring, examining it in the light. “She must have spent a fortune on me...” ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Then you know she's still in there," observed Lewis. "Merely...saddled with a temporary malady," he remarked with a small smile. He was glad that, if Helen had feelings for Elaina, at least Elaina was most likely a real person. She certainly felt real enough when I kissed Elise, Narrators be damned. He counted that exercise as an unqualified success. Simultaneously, he hoped it wouldn't complicate matters in future. "I think, Helen...this will all work itself out. In due time," he reassured, giving her a gentle squeeze. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I pray you’re right,” She replied with a fading smile, “Though I can’t help but wonder if she’d be better off, still hating me for being a Jekyll...” Helen slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her right hand, gently touching the stone. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "People will do what they choose," he said with a shrug. "And who can say what 'better off' even means?" A little chuckle. "That's the beauty of free will--and not knowing the future." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Very well then, I shall... make an effort not to think about it," She pledged, her words soft but firm, giving a smile. "I do hope this all hasn't interrupted anything important." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not at all. I was just reviewing some notes, which I can do anytime." An amused sound, between a grunt and a laugh. "I was nearly finished anyhow." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She laughed softly. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” A pause, then at Hela’s goading she asked, “Were they for anything of interest?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Just going over some figures from Glasgow. The Tontine may turn a profit soon," he said with a smile. •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Oh, that’s wonderful!” “I’m very happy to hear things are looking up with that,” She told him in earnest, a smile curving her lips to mirror his. “Perhaps now my counterpart won’t complain so often about the selection of food, next time she’s visiting your home.” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago “Oh no, you’re both still perfectly welcome here,” Helen assured, “You’ll simply have to stop by our co-founder’s office sometime and introduce them yourself.” She smiled. “His name’s Dr. Henry Jekyll. I’m sure you’ve heard of him, if you’ve been researching our establishment.” 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy